


Meeting

by AciidHeart



Series: Gencio Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Day 4, First Meeting, Gencio - Freeform, Gencio Week, M/M, Overswap, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Lúcio runs into an intimidating stranger that's out after curfew.Swap AU: Vishkar Lúcio, non-cyborg Genji.Gencio Week Day 4: Alternate Universe





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Officially reached the halfway point! This week will be finished if it kills me, no matter how long it takes. I have some good ideas brewing for the last couple of days, so expect those to be slowly put up over the next couple of weeks!

Lúcio almost misses him.

He's a shadow in the night, illuminated by a full moon as he leaps silently from the rooftops. Each building is tall and sleek, casting neat and familiar shadows onto the sidewalk below. Lúcio adjusts his cuffs as he turns a corner, tugs the end of his blazer to ensure its smoothness. Constructions were going well, with Rio cleaning up nicely. Soon the city would be thriving, and the people would no longer struggle. They would finally be happy.

He stops short as a figure darts into a corner to his left, the end of a heel slipping into the shadows just as he turns fully. His fingers twitch. His first instinct is to turn into the alley and reprimand them. There’d been a curfew in effect as of last month, and citizens weren’t to be out past eleven. A particularly long night leaves Lúcio making his way home at midnight, his stride even and swift. Best to move quickly.

Suddenly a _thud_ of something against concrete and a sharp hiss emanates from the alley. Without a second thought Lúcio turns into the alley, checking his cuff attachments as he does so.

“I must advise you to return to your home at this time. It is past curfew,” he says. He keeps his voice calm and even, careful to avoid any aggravation. The risk of confrontation is to be kept at a minimum. Strained, acid green eyes turn to him, and Lúcio stops at the alley’s entrance.

“I do not reside here. I am not required to abide by your rules,” is the quiet response. Lúcio tenses, and attempts to discern the stranger’s appearance. It is too dark to see anything but the glowing shards of emerald staring back at him. He flexes his fingers.

“It is encouraged that anyone residing in or visiting the city must follow curfew, sir. I ask that you step out of the alley and be on your way,” Lúcio says. The figure pauses, then steps forward. A stray light casts a dim outline of their appearance. A glint of metal puts Lúcio on edge. His sensors hum with an almost imperceptible bassline, and his fingers twitch once more.

“Now that I’ve got a good look at you, it’s safe to assume you work for Vishkar, correct?” There is a strange lilt to their voice, something that sets the hair on Lúcio’s neck to raise. It’s silky smooth, low, quiet, and _intimidating_. The bass gets marginally louder. His palm hums just enough for him to feel its vibration.

“You’re correct. Who are you, then?” he asks in return.

“Someone you may benefit from not knowing,” they say. “It seems as though our paths have crossed nonetheless.” The figure fully steps into the light at the entryway of the alley, and Lúcio’s breath catches in his throat.

Long, jet black hair is tied up to rest high atop his head, with a few stray wisps hanging in front of his eyes. He’s decked out in full combat gear, with what appears to be a sword sheathed at his back. The bass gets more intense.

“You’re-”

“The infamous Genji Shimada, known assassin and criminal? Yes, that would be me.” The bright green eyes have faded into a rich hazel hue, though still retaining their sharp and calculating gaze. Lúcio nods.

“Yes. Genji Shimada. It had almost slipped my mind that I heard you trying to climb a particularly tall building,” he says.

“It didn’t go as well as I’d hoped it would.” Genji seems to regard Lúcio for a moment, and a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Though I can’t complain. You’re quite a sight.” Lúcio feels his face burn, and clenches his hand together.

“There’s no need for flattery here, Mr. Shimada. I already know if I were to threaten to turn you in my life would be risked. So all I ask of you is to leave this place,” his voice comes out firm and steady just as the bassline becomes a tangible humming, accompanied by a quiet melody. Its harmonies are meant to be soothing, placating. A way to help… persuade those who insist on losing their patience and acting irrationally. Most others aside from Lúcio would not be able to hear it, meant as a subconscious soother. Genji’s eyes seem to haze for a moment.

“You’re awfully calm about this whole situation. If that is what you wish, then I’ll be on my way as intended.” he turns back and prepares to resume his attempt to climb the building at the end of the alley.

“If I ever come back around in the future and run into you again, though, I’d prefer that you not use that lovely music of yours on me.” Lúcio starts, closing his hand and cutting off the sound.

“How did you-”

“Don’t worry about it. Just know that our paths may cross again, and that you are advised to be cautious when that day arrives.” Then he scales the building in one fluid motion and is gone. Lúcio glances down at the equipment encasing his palm. It feels _heavier_ somehow, like the act of using his music on the Shimada had begun weighing him down. Had that been the correct choice of action? He quells the hesitation and casts one last glance into the alley before turning back and continuing his walk home.  __

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to shoot me a message or have anything you'd like me to write then drop onto my Tumblr at stunning-spirits!


End file.
